


Touched by Dragons

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad reaction to a burn treatment leads to a different sort of reaction to a burn specialist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched by Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okydoky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/gifts).



> Big thanks to my beta, [](http://firefly124.insanejournal.com/profile)[**firefly124**](http://firefly124.insanejournal.com/). Any further mistakes are mine alone. Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/weasley_fest/profile)[**weasley_fest**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/weasley_fest/) 2009 on LJ.

Touched By Dragons

  
Alexandru Macek looked grim. Charlie Weasley had severe dragon burns over a quarter of his body, thanks to Mara, one of their Hungarian Horntails. She had somehow got it into her head that Charlie was a threat to her hatchling, and he, unfortunately, had underestimated the reach of her fifty-foot flame. As a medic at the Romanian Longhorn Dragon Reservation, he'd seen bad burns before, but Charlie had reacted badly to Macek's standard burn treatment.

"Charlie, I'm going to need to bring in a burn expert. This is beyond my capabilities."

Charlie's only response was a low moan.

Alexandru grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and tossed it into the infirmary's fireplace. He leant forward and stated, "St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

"What is the nature of your emergency?" asked the mediwitch who also served as St Mungo's Floo-receptionist.

"I have a dragon-handler with severe burns," Macek replied.

The Floo crackled and the coals shifted. The pointed face of a mediwizard replaced the witch's face. "Creature-Induced Injuries, this is Healer Malfoy. How may I help you?"

"I am a medic at the Romanian Longhorn Dragon Reservation, and one of my dragon handlers was burnt badly by one of our Hungarian Horntails," explained Macek. "In addition, he appears to be having some sort of allergic reaction to my standard burn-healing paste."

"Is he stable enough to move here to St Mungo's?" asked Draco Malfoy.

"I don't think so, Healer Malfoy," replied Alexandru. "The burns are pretty severe – second to third degree, I think – and they cover most of the front of his torso and the fronts of his arms – twenty-five to twenty-seven percent of his body, with some beginning to blister. Lucky for him, his dragon hide trousers spared the lower part of his body."

"How old is the dragon handler? Was he in good health prior to the incident?"

"Charlie was in excellent health – all of our handlers have to maintain top physical condition to be able to work with the dragons." Macek paused to check Charlie's medi-scroll, before continuing the patient history, "According to his scroll, he turned thirty-seven last winter. In the time he's been here, he's had no adverse reaction to medicinal potions, and there are no indications that he's ever had a reaction like this."

"Is that Charlie Weasley?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes, that's him," said Macek. "Do you know him?"

"I don't believe we have met, though his brother Ron was in my year at Hogwarts." Draco paused, then continued, "Look, if you don't think he can be moved, then I will have to make arrangements to come to you. I will be arriving by Portkey, so that I may bring the supplies I require."

"Thank you, Healer Malfoy."

"One more thing: I'd recommend giving him a mild sedative for the time being, as well as something to ease his pain."

"Yes, sir," responded Macek, even as the coals of the Floo re-settled, no longer taking the shape of the Healer's face.

*~*

The Portkey deposited Draco in front of a dilapidated-looking building nestled at the base of a mountain. He shrunk the old teacup to thumbnail-size and pocketed it for the return trip. In the distance, he could hear the roar of what could only be a dragon. A stocky, dark-haired man with bushy eyebrows approached from the side of the building.

"Healer Malfoy, I am Alexandru Macek. Welcome to Romania." Macek extended his hand in greeting.

Draco clasped hands with the man, noting the calluses on his palm before releasing it. "Where is the patient?" he asked.

"Come with me, please, Healer Malfoy." With that, Macek turned toward the building behind them and began walking towards it.

They entered through a heavy wooden door that opened into a narrow corridor, Macek leading the way to Charlie's infirmary room. Draco's footsteps echoed in the quiet; Macek's dragon-hide moccasins allowed him to move in near-silence by comparison.

The medic paused in front of a door near the end of the corridor. "I've given him a dose of Dreamless Sleep, so he can get some rest and begin the healing process. He's also had an infusion of willow, poppy, and cloves that I've found useful in managing pain."

Alexandru opened the door to Charlie's room and stepped back to allow Draco to enter ahead of him. "I'll leave you alone with him now, Healer Malfoy. I have some other duties to attend to."

Draco hardly heard the other man leave; his attention was focussed on the red-haired man lying on a wide, four-poster bed. Charlie was naked from the waist up and wore only pyjama bottoms. Draco's gaze lingered at the sleeping man's feet for a moment, before he continued his observation.

Charlie's arms and most of his torso were covered in angry, red burns. As the medic had indicated, there were several that were beginning to blister, as well. Draco drew his wand and cast a diagnostic spell to assess the depth of the burns. Charlie's face, while not burnt, appeared to be swollen – the result of the allergic reaction, Draco presumed.

A three-dimensional image of Charlie's skin hovered in the air over the bed. As Draco had suspected, there was burn damage to the dermis, the middle layer of the skin. Though not as serious as third-degree burns, they could still be dangerous. Draco moved his wand over all parts of Charlie's upper body, making certain there were no areas of damage to the innermost-layer, the hypodermis.

Satisfied that he was dealing only with second-degree burns, Draco cast a second diagnostic spell, which would tell him if the blisters had become infected. As each white blister glowed pale green, Draco was reassured that no infection had set in, and he could begin treatment.

*~*

Charlie awoke to cool fingers gently probing his burns. "Wha--?"

"Ssh… try not to move. I am Healer Malfoy, from St Mungo's."

"Ho-- how long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know," answered Malfoy. "I arrived an hour ago, and you were asleep then."

Charlie watched the other man for a few moments. He appeared to be about his brother Ron's age, with sleek blond hair and a pointy face that was a bit too delicate for Charlie's tastes. Though, something about those fingers was doing _something_ to Charlie, and it wasn't pain from the burns that was making his pulse quicken, because he could still feel the effects of Alex's standard pain potion in his system. It always made him a little woozy.

Malfoy brought a phial of clear liquid to Charlie's lips. "Please take this, it will help counter the remaining effects of the allergic reaction."

Charlie grimaced at the taste – somewhat how he imagined old socks might taste, if used as tea bags – but he swallowed every last drop.

"What day is it?" Charlie finally asked.

"It is Saturday evening. Mr Macek fire-called me on Friday afternoon."

"I've been asleep for a whole day, then," Charlie continued.

"So it would seem." Malfoy paused in his ministrations to cast what appeared to be a diagnostic spell. "There's some sort of pattern, here." The mediwizard pointed with his wand and asked, "Do you have a tattoo on your chest?"

"Yeah, I do. Was it damaged?"

"It is possible you may be able to save it, but I won't know until the burns heal."

Charlie hoped his tattoo was salvageable – he'd celebrated the end of dragon handler training with the tattoo, which showed two intertwined dragons that were never quite still, instead choosing to roam over the breadth of Charlie's chest. Though not his only tattoo, it was his first and had special meaning to him.

"There's something familiar about you. Have we met?"

"I do not believe so," said Malfoy. "You had graduated by the time I arrived at Hogwarts. I was in Ron's year, though I was in Slytherin."

"You're _Draco_ Malfoy?" Charlie was surprised. He'd heard that the Malfoy heir had been cleared of all war-related charges, but he'd have thought the boy his brother Ron had described would spend his days lounging about Malfoy Manor, not treating burn victims at St Mungo's.

"Yes," Draco responded, his expression unreadable. "I am. Is that going to be a problem?"

Charlie didn't respond straight away. "Not at all, if you're the best."

"I am."

Draco Summoned a jar from his kit and uncorked it. "This may tingle for a bit at first, but then the cooling sensation will take over and you will begin to feel better." He began to apply the salve to the angry, red burns on Charlie's right arm.

The painful heat of Charlie's burns was replaced by cool numbness. "Gods, that feels wonderful. What is it?"

"It is a salve that I have developed specifically for dragon burns. It is a relatively new preparation," Draco explained. "I will leave the formula with Mr Macek before I leave."

Charlie sighed and relaxed into the mattress, happy to be both awake and pain-free. His right arm, the one that had been closest to Mara's blast, had sustained the greatest amount of damage. Now, under the effects of the salve, he felt like he could move his arm again without being in excruciating pain.

Draco finished with Charlie's arm and began applying salve to the burns on Charlie's chest.  
Another sensation began to take hold that had nothing to do with the burns and everything to do with the blond man who was here to heal them. Charlie's cock twitched as heat began to coil low in his belly.

"Mmm…"

"Did I hurt you?" asked Draco.

"Er… n-no," stammered Charlie. He looked up into Draco's eyes, surprised and pleased to see desire glittering in their silvery depths.

"Mr Weasley…" Draco began.

"Please, call me Charlie." Charlie shifted on the bed, hoping to cover the growing evidence of his arousal, but that was going to be difficult without a coverlet.

"Mr Weasley, I am your Healer, not your friend. I believe we should maintain a professional relationship." Draco finished applying the salve, then left the room without saying another word.

*~*

Draco had never been attracted to a patient before, but he was certainly tempted by this one. He leant against the wall next to Charlie's door, taking slow, deep breaths and hoping that he could calm his racing heart. Charlie's dark brown eyes had tracked his every movement, and Draco couldn't help but notice the erection that had been tenting his pyjama bottoms by the time he'd finished applying the burn salve.

Pushing away from the wall, Draco set out to locate the visitor's quarters. He would need some time to himself; a meal, and – he hoped – sleep, before checking on his patient's progress again.

*~*

Charlie blew out a long, slow breath as the door closed behind the mediwizard. His right hand snaked up over his hipbone and cupped his erection. Charlie groaned and thrust up into his hand. He slipped his hand under the elastic waistband of his pyjama trousers and gripped his engorged prick.

Squeezing gently, Charlie slid his hand down the thick shaft before pulling up and swiping the tip with his thumb, spreading the clear fluid that was already beading there. Stroking downwards, he twisted, just a little, before pulling back up and repeating the pattern.

Charlie closed his eyes, picturing silvery eyes and even, white teeth, imagining how they would feel nipping at his sensitive, already-healing skin. With his left hand, he cupped his bollocks and rolled them gently before pressing his middle finger into the sensitive skin directly behind. As he fisted himself to completion, Charlie had no idea that in the room directly above him, Draco Malfoy was wanking to thoughts of him.

*~*

It was early Sunday morning when Draco returned to Charlie's room to see how well his burns were progressing. If they were healing, as they should based upon previous trials with his burn salve, Draco would be able to return to St Mungo's by this evening.

Draco knocked before pushing the door open and noticed straight away the rumpled bedclothes that indicated his patient had had a very restless night. The bed looked a lot like the one he'd recently vacated, if Draco were honest with himself.

Charlie was still wearing only pyjama bottoms, though they, too, had a somewhat rumpled appearance and seemed to be a bit more low-slung than they had been when Draco left the room the previous day. A pale and surprisingly freckle-free hipbone that hadn't been visible for his last visit peeked out from beneath the elasticised fabric, and there was a hint of wiry ginger hair visible just above it. Charlie was still asleep, so Draco took advantage of the opportunity to observe the man for a moment.

What had been red, blistering burns when Draco arrived in Romania had faded to a bright pink, and the blisters had all but shrunk away. Once again, Draco cast the diagnostic spell that would tell him whether the damaged layers of skin had begun to heal and was happy to note that the healing process was well underway. _Score another success for burn salve…_

Satisfied with his patient's progress, Draco turned towards the door and was about to leave when he noticed something green on Charlie's right ankle. Bending, Draco leant in for a closer look. He used the tip of his wand to move the fabric of Charlie's pyjamas out of the way, and the green flashed out at him again. It almost looked like—

"That's my snake," said Charlie in a sleep-roughened voice. "The one on my chest, the one that got burnt? Two Hebridian blacks. That was my first."

"How many do you have?" Draco asked, fascinated by the moving artwork he'd uncovered on Charlie's leg. The emerald-green snake had wound around the lower part of Charlie's calf before disappearing further up and was once again hidden beneath his pyjamas.

"Three." Charlie's voice had cleared a little, but still had a sexy rasp that made Draco's insides churn and his cock begin to stiffen.

Draco had seen most of Charlie's upper body during his examination and he sensed the dare in Charlie's tone, teasing him to ask where and what the third tattoo was. Draco decided to ignore it for the time being and turned the conversation back to one of a Healer and his patient.

"How are you feeling this morning, Mr Weasley?"

"I thought I asked you to call me Charlie." Charlie shifted so that he was leaning on his elbows, as if he were trying to sit up.

The teasing tone was still there, and Draco took a deep breath before looking Charlie in the eye. "Charlie. Please lie back and allow me to continue my examination of your burns. I need to ensure that the dermis is healing as well as the epidermis appears to be."

Charlie lay back as Draco cast the spell again. Though he already knew the results, Draco needed to maintain a professional distance from this man. He'd worked so hard since the war, to have people see him as Healer Malfoy and not the son of a Death Eater, that he could not risk his reputation by having an affair with a patient, even one as tempting as Charlie Weasley.

*~*

A knock at the door was all the warning Charlie had before Draco Malfoy entered his infirmary room for the last time. The mediwizard was all business, wearing his travelling cloak over his Healers' robes and carrying the satchel that contained his medical supplies. Charlie was thankful that at least this time, he had a coverlet to hide under, as just the sight of the lanky blond was enough to set his prick at attention.

"I've given the formula for the burn salve to Mr Macek," Draco began without preamble. "But do try and stay out of reach of the Horntails, especially during brooding season."

"I'll do my best, _Healer_ Malfoy," responded Charlie, his tone intentionally low, hoping that now that Draco was finished treating him, he could tempt him into staying another night for a different sort of examination. "And what of my tattoo?"

"The tattoo may require a bit of a touch-up, but once the skin is entirely healed, you should see that it is relatively intact. Now, I must be off."

"Are you sure I can't tempt you into staying? I could introduce you to Mara…" Charlie suggested.

"I must return to St Mungo's to complete my rounds. I do have other patients, Mr Weasley." Draco's tone was brusque, almost impatient. He retrieved the shrunken teacup that was to be his transport home and returned it to its usual size. "Goodbye, Mr Weasley."

Charlie's response was cut off by the sound of the heavy door closing. "Goodbye, Draco."

*~*

Alone, in the corridor, Draco Malfoy said his final farewell as he activated the Portkey that would take him away from Romania.

"Goodbye, Charlie."


End file.
